roboticollinsnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Glory
RNP: Sword of Glory is the ongoing fifth tournament of the British robot combat e-network Roboticollins Network. It is scheduled to begin late-2016, early-2017 and air in 2017 on YouTube. The tournament is hosted by Rob Collins. It is the largest RN tournament. Format The tournament is lightweight, middleweight, and heavyweight league-based, with currently seventy-one entrants. All weight classes will featured four groups of numbers yet to be determined (6 or 8). They will face all of their grouped opponents to gain points: 2 for win, 1 for a win via judges decision. The highest scoring robot in each group advances into the single elimination qualifier for the grand final. If two or more robots tie on points at the end, they will fight to win their group, in order to advance. Rounds Round 1 Heavyweight: Group A Main Article: Sword of Glory: Round 1: Heavyweight: Group A Robots competing: Anaesthetist, Battle Basher, Big Time Hammer, Buzzard, Carbonize, Carcass, Chaac, Cheap Surgery 4, Cyber Hawk, Fork Flip 2, Goblin Shark 1.1, Gore, ICE-Force 2, The Iron Pilgrim, Iron Waver, King Lance-a-Frog, Kyros' Power, Launch Pad, Mass Accelerator, Particulate, Polonium-210, Polybius, Roders 2, Slaying Mantis, Steam Soldier, Supremo Drone *This tournament is yet to air Middleweight: Group A Main Article: Sword of Glory: Round 1: Middleweight: Group A Robots competing: Battle Banger, Bedrock, Billet 6, Box of Souls, Burnt Airwaves, Dead Heat, Drop Point, Gorm-Less, Korpse Killer, L'Via, Labrys, Li'l Launch Pad, Mechanic, Mechanized Autism, Mini Iron Waver, Mootant, Mr. UpperCut, Nebula, Nepenthe, Radioactive Material, Razorback IV, Reptilian, The Silencer, Sir Axe-a-Ton, Sir Lance-a-Frog, The Sound of Violence, Spoilsport, Valhalla *This tournament is yet to air Lightweight: Group A Main Article: Sword of Glory: Round 1: Lightweight: Group A Robots competing: Aether, Bacchanalia, Billet 5, Black Cat, Charcoal, Crossbones, Disco Revolution, Fe, Hand of Truth, HX540 C Cobalt Tsunami, Isotope, Keylock, Lightning Blade, Lilnner, Mourning Wood, Radioactive Dong Simulator, Rigor Motors, Silent Melody, Son of Mariachi, Teknosaur Micro, Twisted 2, Underflow, Weevil, WishBone, Young Lance-a-Frog *This tournament is yet to air End Tournament Grudge Matches Main Article:Sword of Glory: Grudge Matches *TBC Exhibition Matches Main Articile:Sword of Glory: Exhibition Matches *TBC Rumble Main Article:Sword of Glory: Rumble Four robots started the match, with one robot being eliminated per round. A new robot replaces the last. Last robot standing wins. Heavyweight Participants: Anaesthetist, Battle Basher, Big Time Hammer, Buzzard, Carbonize, Carcass, Chaac, Cheap Surgery 4, Cyber Hawk, Fork Flip 2, Goblin Shark 1.1, Gore, ICE-Force 2, The Iron Pilgrim, Iron Waver, King Lance-a-Frog, Kyros' Power, Launch Pad, Mass Accelerator, Particulate, Polonium-210, Polybius, Roders 2, Slaying Mantis, Steam Soldier, Supremo Drone Winner: TBA Middleweight Participants: Battle Banger, Bedrock, Billet 6, Box of Souls, Burnt Airwaves, Dead Heat, Drop Point, Gorm-Less, Korpse Killer, L'Via, Labrys, Li'l Launch Pad, Mechanic, Mechanized Autism, Mini Iron Waver, Mootant, Mr. UpperCut, Nebula, Nepenthe, Radioactive Material, Razorback IV, Reptilian, The Silencer, Sir Axe-a-Ton, Sir Lance-a-Frog, The Sound of Violence, Spoilsport, Valhalla Winner: TBA Lightweight Participants: Aether, Bacchanalia, Billet 5, Black Cat, Charcoal, Crossbones, Disco Revolution, Fe, Hand of Truth, HX540 C Cobalt Tsunami, Isotope, Keylock, Lightning Blade, Lilnner, Mourning Wood, Radioactive Dong Simulator, Rigor Motors, Silent Melody, Son of Mariachi, Teknosaur Micro, Twisted 2, Underflow, Weevil, WishBone, Young Lance-a-Frog Winner: TBA Awards Main Article:Awards These are the winners of the awards given out at the end of the series, they were also in theme of the tournament: *Heavyweight Winner: TBD *Middleweight Winner: TBD *Lightweight Winner: TBD *Heavyweight Rumble Winner: TBD *Middleweight Rumble Winner: TBD *Lightweight Rumble Winner: TBD *Best Entry: *Unlucky Entry: *Coolest Entry: *Worst Entry: *Best Match: External Links *link here